Live like a Saviour, Live like the Stars
by easilyflabbergasted
Summary: You're my sunshine, You're my rain. Disclaimer: None.


**A/N:**Not a fan of this ficlet, but the idea wouldn't leave me alone. Enjoy.

"Yeah and then the party really got started y'know? Everything just went crazy, that drink really messed me up. I think that's when I decided to cut it down, be more sensible. Brooke, you okay?"

Brooke looked up at her date, Sean Flint. Brown eyes, good build football player and a smile that could probably light up the darkest of rooms. He was perfect, reformed bad guy who was smart and simply wonderful. This was their first date after the constant flirting at school. But that was it, he was _perfect._ And the whole damn time all she could think about was the fact that his eyes weren't that shade of piercing blue.

Angrily she slammed her fork on the table; this was _not_ supposed to happen. She was supposed to go on this date, have the time of her life and get over Lucas. Get over his stupid speech from the beach, get over his stupid smile and most importantly, get over the fact that he was the first boy she gave her heart too.

"Brooke?"

Shaking herself, she mustered up her most genuine smile towards the honest boy. "Sorry Sean, I'm not feeling too well. I need to call it a night." She added a cough towards the end for emphasis.

"Hey, yeah sure! You okay to drive? I can drop you." He said getting out of his seat and helping her out of her own.

" Yeah, I'm good. Thanks. And Sean?" She sighed inwardly, "I had a great time. Really." She leaned in and gave him a light kiss on the cheek.

"Me too." He smiled.

She walked out of the restaurant and straight into her car, she knew her destination. This was ridiculous; who the hell had she become? Blowing off dates for _one_ guy. One! What happened to Brooke Davis, impenetrable, new guy every week? She arrived in front of his house, and as she got out of her car she answered her previous question. That Brooke Davis grew up. She noticed Karen's car wasn't in the driveway, _Good_ she thought, she wouldn't want the woman to hear her son get slammed. She knocked continuously, "Hurry up!" She barked.

A disheveled Lucas answered the door, confusion etching his face. "Brooke, what-"

"Don't _even_ start. Do you know where I was just now?" She yelled inviting herself into the house. He took in her presence and outfit. His face clearly showing an understanding of where she had been.

"A date! A wonderful date! The guy was fantastic, he pulled out my chair at appropriate times, complimented me, when we danced he didn't grope, he was an absolute freaking gentleman. And do you know what I did! I found him so inadequate, do you know why? Because he didn't have blue eyes. Blue freaking _eyes_, Lucas. God! I hate you!"

Her face was flushed, and as she walked around his living room yelling at the top of her lungs, all he could think about was how beautiful she looked that evening.

"Lucas!" She yelled pulling him out of his thoughts.

"Look Brooke, I'm sorry." _I'm sorry?_ That's all he could muster up? Smooth one Scott.

"Sorry! Lucas, you _ruined_ my date! All because of my stupid fee-." She stopped herself, she couldn't admit that. It was too soon. The timing was bad, no. She couldn't finish that sentence.

He moved closer towards her, bringing up a hand to stroke her face, "Because of your what Brooke?" He whispered.

"Nothing." She cursed herself for shivering at his touch. But he wasn't backing down, not when she gave him something close to her version of the truth.

He cupped her face this time, kissing her cheek. "Because of your _what_ Brooke?"

She gulped, "N-nothing."

He pulled her up against him, their bodies molded into one. "Pretty Girl…" He cupped her face with one hand and kissed her. Softly at first, so she'd melt into the beauty that was them, then he'd pick up the pace. Kissing her furiously, making up for all the days she was so close to him yet so far away his fingers itched to touch her. His tongue probed her open mouth and her moans did nothing but ease his mind. She was staying; they would talk and sort out this stupid arrangement. She'd be his.

For real this time.

As they pulled away, their foreheads mated. He spoke up first, "We can't keep doing this Brooke. I need you, and you need me. We can make it work this time. I promise." She pulled away, him being so close to her. No coherent thoughts entered her mind, "Luke… the reason we didn't work last time was because you cheated on me. I don't know if you'll stay this time! What makes this time so damn different from the others?" She cried.

"Because when we argue I get so angry I can't think straight, when we talk, and I mean talk, I feel like there's still so much more of you that I have to discover, when you laugh, God. I feel like I won ten gold medals, and honestly Brooke? Because I only have _one_ pretty girl. One cheery." He finished.

Tears streamed down her face, he was being sincere, he was being honest. He was being the Lucas she'd heard about before he joined the basketball team.

"Okay." She said after what seemed like hours. Lucas did a double take.

"Okay?"

She smiled and nodded. "Okay."

"You know that this means…" He smirked and wrapped his arms around her. She laughed lightly into his chest.

"I know. Hi, Boyfriend."


End file.
